


【翻译】Private Bookmark

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们发现了很多以他们为主角的限制级同人。有人非常困惑，有人很骄傲，有人难以理解为什么莫须有的配对那么流行真正在一起的两个人却很少人写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Private Bookmark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494665) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Steve走进复仇者大厦的公共休息室，发现全部五名复仇者都坐在沙发里盯着各自笔记本的屏幕。“发生了什么？”他问道。

“Thor和他的弟弟正在热恋，Hulk成了个心理分析师穿着呢夹克询问人们怎么看待他们的母亲，而你我是对好炮友。”Tony头都不抬地随口回答。

“我对此表示怀疑，强烈怀疑，不，我们绝对不是。”

“我在实验台上夺走了你的贞操，”Tony回应道，“当然那很痛不过你还挺享受的。所以，你知道，抱歉不过不用谢。”

“等等，我的——什么？”

“伙计，人们在写以我们为主角的小说。”Clint解释道，“这绝对是我见过的最好玩的东西。”

“小说？”

Bruce接口道，“同人小说。就是写他们不认识的人的故事，名人，或者虚构人物之类的。”

“像那些美国队长漫画？”Steve叹了口气。那些真的一直到现在都让他觉得不太舒服。

“真假的？我不知道那些漫画里还有色情场面呢，”Clint坏笑着说，“我可得去买两本。哦对了，Coulson没准收得挺全，我可以直接去偷他的。”

“反正他是你男朋友，”Natasha笑着揶揄他这个相当让人焦虑的配对。

“什么？不他不是，你们为什么——拜托请告诉我这又是些我可以置之不理的21世纪新玩意。”

“不行，”Tony回答，“你一定得看看，”他一把拉过Steve坐在他身边，把屏幕转过一个角度。

“呃，他们在写……我们的故事？”Steve问Tony，“我们在一起的？”

“兄弟，我们可是最受欢迎的一对儿，”Tony试图和Steve击个掌，Steve没理他。

“但是……为什么？”Steve又问了一遍，“而且……等等，你刚刚是认真的？真的有人认为我是个处男？”

“所有人都认为你是个处男，”Natasha声明。

“可——我曾经是个士兵。在二战战场上。上前线前只有我和一群USO girls（就是那群鼓舞士气的战地美国妞儿，我不知道应该咋翻）。我是说，USO women。和那些法国妓女。我是说，法国性工作者。还有那些美国队长命*。还有现代的那群。还有Zoe，还有——”（* Captain America groupies，groupies通常指那些希望和歌手上床的疯狂粉丝）

“好了我们了解了，性病队长（Captain STD），但是网上的所有小说都写你是个处男。直到我的出现，当然，”Tony咧嘴笑着说，为此他赚到一个白眼。

“即使在四十年代我们也有保护措施，”Steve对STD抱怨道，“但是究竟为什么会有人写这个？”

“如果你看下去还是挺好玩的，”Bruce回答，“事实上，我年轻的时候还曾经给一个叫高地的节目在粉丝志*上写过小说。我是说，杂志上。”（*Fanzine，一般是科幻小说迷的粉丝向幻想杂志）

“也是些下流的色情小说？哦我希望是的。”Clint坏笑着说。

“你觉得呢？”Bruce调笑回去。

Tony插嘴，“真高兴听到这个，Banner。我才不会说我曾经是个狂热的Star Trek粉，一直到TNG（The next generation），宝贝儿。虽然我对Data故事线的感情很微妙。但是，无论如何，我得说我可曾经是个大手（BNF）。”他在Steve疑惑地望向他的时候补充解释，“就是很出名的同人作者（Big Name Fan）。”

“Tasha曾经假扮一个邮寄新娘执行勾引任务，”Clint笑着说，“这算不算个同人？”

“不算，”“算！”Bruce和Tony同时给出相反的回答。

“嘿，我连一篇Bruce和Clint在一起的文都没看见，”Natasha忽然说。

“还是有一些的，不过不多。”Clint回应。

“等等，所以真正在一起的那一对儿反而没人在写？”Steve困惑地问。

“他们忙着看队里唯二的俩直男在战场上玩69呢，”Clint从鼻子里嗤了一声，朝Steve和Tony点头示意。

“但那太——不切实际了。而且，我永远不会——我的意思是，我无意冒犯Tony但——”

Tony高高兴兴地打断他，“我什么都没听见。顺便说一句，我通常都是受。有些人对此可能会觉得被冒犯了，但我很肯定这是因为我最受欢迎。”

他们都住了口继续去读那些文章。

“我们好像都很容易哭，”Bruce发现一个新问题。

“除了Natasha，”Clint也注意到，“Tasha，你在大多文里头甚至都没笑过。”

“没关系。我能把你们都揍得哭爹喊娘的还求更多，挺酷的。”她耸耸肩。

Steve盯了她一会儿，很想问她是不是真的喜欢那种场面，因为——

他的（公平地说很可能让他真的被揍一顿的）想法被Tony拿手肘捅他打断了，“看这个‘科学组’的标签，这是我和Bruce。‘超级英雄夫夫’是你和我。‘Stark Spangled Banner’是我们三个——多棒！”

“恶。‘Clintasha’。我恨这个。”Natasha说。

“嗨，”无辜中枪的Clint出声抗议。

“我是说这个名字。‘Bartomanov’好多了。”

“这点上我想你错得离谱。”Bruce这回赢得了所有人的同意。

“如果这是篇小说，我绝对会因为你们敢持有不同意见朝你们开枪，”她抱怨道，“而且你们必须承认你们早就知道这点所以是你们自找虐。”

“我很疑惑，”Thor忽然开口，“我从没意识到Midgard的人们认为兄弟间有性行为是很正常的事。”

“不，完全没有，”Tony说。

“但是……”Thos瞪着他的屏幕良久，看起来不知该作何反应。

“嘿，为什么探鹰这么热门？”Steve问道。

“我也觉得，那实在很奇怪。”Tony附议。

“挺辣的其实，”Natasha回答，Tony和Steve一起看向她，脸上写满 _你说什么？_

“你不觉得困扰么，Bruce？”Steve问。

“不，”Bruce回答，“实际上有些写的不错。我真不知道你的适应性如此良好（flexible），Clint，”他揶揄地眨眨眼。

Clint大笑起来。“最有趣的是Coulson发现之后一定会疯掉。那对我来说可值回全部票房。”

他们继续阅读。

“这太难以理喻了，”Thor再度开口，“就算我的弟弟再怎么错，他也绝对不会和一匹马做爱！啊，不是说那样不好，如果那是你们Midgard的传统的话。”

“绝对不是，”Clint回答。

Thor怀疑地耸耸肩，“可是你们的神话和同人总是这样写。空穴来风必有因……”他低声咕哝着。

其他人选择无视他继续看下去。

“不。不，不，不，不。 **不。** ”

“Bruce？你还好吗？”

Bruce合上笔记本把脸埋在手掌里，“这绝对不是真的。”

“什么？”

他跳起来跑向厨房然后带回来一瓶波士樱桃白兰地和一个玻璃杯。

“白兰地？认真的？”Tony压抑不住地嘲笑道。

“Hulk。Porn。”

“啥？”

Bruce重复了一遍，“Hulk porn。他们写了Hulk porn。”

“那听起来……相当甜蜜。大家伙一样需要爱。”Tony补充道。

“艹你的，Tony，”Bruce仰头灌下一杯烈酒。

Clint坐到他身边抚着他的背安慰他，不过他还是没抵抗住打开Bruce的笔记本的诱惑。

“哇，还有拳交呢，”Clint大声说，Bruce呻吟了一声。

“来，我们来看几篇浪漫的锤盾小黄文，你会好受点的，”Clint伸手点着鼠标。

“锤盾肉文总是令人难以置信的甜蜜。”Natasha评价道。

“我在那些文里也是处男？”Steve问。

“没错，”Thor回答。

“棒极了。”

他们继续。

突然，Clint爆笑起来。

“Clint？”Thor问道，“介意分享一下吗？”

Clint滑下沙发在Bruce脚边笑成一团，后者扳过Clint的电脑去看到底是什么让他笑崩成这样。

“Alpha Beta Omega？”

“哦，那个，”Natasha说，“那确实挺流行的。”

Clint还在地上抱着肚子狂笑。

“长大点，Clint，”她命令道。

“我没法——”Clint设法在笑声中挤出一句完整的话，“我没法把自己的老二从Coulson屁股里拔出来。我们卡住了。”他笑得更大声了。

其他复仇者们只是瞪着他。

“别让他看剩下的，”Natasha向Bruce建议，但Clint抢回了他的笔记本。“等等等等等等——还有更棒的！”他大叫着，“这没什么因为他的屁眼儿会自动分泌润滑液。因为他的屁股对我上瘾了，”他在地板上摊开四肢，压根不打算控制自己的爆笑。

“我不会这样描述那篇文，”Natasha有点恼火，“你都没按章节顺序读。”

“这是史上最棒的东西，”Clint声明，在狂笑间隙里颤抖着拼命喘气，“我简直迫不及待想看见Coulson的脸。”然后是又一轮大笑。

“你 **不能** 告诉Coulson这些，”Steve说。

“同意，”Tony接口，“第一，三件套先生如果知道有以他为主角的色情小说会精神崩溃。第二，他会让我们写报告。我不知道为什么但是我对这点绝对肯定。第三，他会嘲笑我们竟然会看自己的色情小说。他没准会面无表情地用一种巧妙迂回的方式来表达但他绝对会嘲笑我们。”

“太晚了，”Clint咯咯笑着，“已经发给他啦！”

所有人一起呻吟出声。

“好吧，我们最好在保姆赶到打断我们的娱乐之前赶紧读完，”Tony抱怨。

他们继续看下去。

Thor看起来越来越惊恐。

Steve试图不引起Tony注意地给几篇Steve/Pepper标记成我的最爱。

Tony发明了一种检索算法来根据关键词寻找指定配对的最咸湿的文章。

Natasha重看了一遍一篇Steve和Clint同时给Coulson做口活儿的文。

Bruce用“VoiceofReason69”的ID留了条言说“你们得知道，写Hulk到处找人上床实在太OOC了。他很愤怒，不是饥渴。愤怒。”

Clint点了ABO的标签拼命地看。

意料之中的，Coulson在半小时后到达。

即使Bruce拿手肘撞他让他保持安静Clint依旧一直在笑。

“嗨，Coulson探员，”Tony随意地招呼道，“愚人节快乐！”

“现在不是四月，”Coulson说着挨个递给每个人一个文件夹。“我现在发的是关于如何应对‘RPS*’现象的说明。简单地说，不要回应。如果有任何人问起—— _尤其_ 是媒体——假装你完全不知道他们在说什么。不要在网上做任何回应，不管是用真名还是假名。也就是说，不许留言，”他扫了一眼Bruce，“不许在AO3上点赞，”他冲Natasha抬起一根眉毛，“还有，绝对，绝对，不许在kinkmeme上留任何关于Fury局长的Prompts**，Tony。”（*Real People Slash，真人耽美同人；**求填梗）

Tony毫不脸红地耸耸肩。

“嘿，”他在一秒钟后忽然反应过来，“你不许监视复仇者大厦的网络，我们说好的。”

“我没有。我们监视的是同人站点。有一个低阶神盾特工的唯一工作就是保证我们能控制住整个局面，”

“你的屁眼能自动润滑！！！”Clint突然插嘴然后爆笑起来。

Coulson无视他继续说道，“基于安全目的。”

Natasha盯着他看。“ _你_ 看过这些同人？基于安全目的？”

“只有文章因为某些原因递交到我手里的时候。”

“比如所有人都认为我是个处男？”Steve咕哝道。

“至少Tony不是你的弟弟，”Thor不满地发着牢骚。

“比如有复仇者的敌人正在讨论版发表文章，”Coulson解释。

“你的屁股爱上我了，”Clint再次插嘴，捂着脸试图止住大笑。

Coulson叹了口气继续。“一开始，我们担心那些粉丝会挖出你们的一些私人信息然后那可能被恶棍们利用。现在，我们担心有敌人直接参与其中。”

“直接参与？”Steve问道，“有我们认识的人直接参与？”

Coulson冲着Thor的方向抱歉地耸耸肩。“Loki写了大量的同人。我们不确定他的长期目标是什么，但我们没有警告你们是因为至少到目前为止，他看上去只是想恶作剧。他希望我们被激怒，所以我们不会照他希望的那样做。虽然，事实上他确实是个大手。”

Thor点点头。“即使他在制造麻烦，Loki的技术永远是最好的。”

“等等，他写了什么？”Bruce问道。

“他写什么配对？”Natasha则问。

“他主要写AU。他有一个长长的系列文写Clint和Natasha的高中校园生活。他们去参加毕业舞会，Clint很紧张因为Natasha想当舞会皇后那样他就得成为舞会国王并且她在担忧来年在大学里能不能进一个优秀的女生联谊会。还有……他写了一堆Tony/Bruce/Steve的同人，Tony是一只猫，Steve是一只狗而Bruce是一只兔子。Hulk也是只兔子，就是个头大点儿。你们懂的。还有一堆Steve让Tony怀孕然后他们之间产生许多误会让他们都觉得对方不再爱他了的文，不过结局都还不错。还有，嗯，一篇Jane抛弃了Thor因为她觉得他实在太蠢了然后她为了羞辱他和60亿地球人都睡了一遍，然后Thor想自己去找点乐子的时候发现他阳痿了。”

Thor板着脸合上电脑。

Natasha的嘴唇在听到“舞会”这个词的时候就恼怒地抿了起来。

Steve和Bruce看起来惊恐万状。

Tony笑得颇为开心，“听起来我是最受欢迎的角色。我是说，说真的，谁不想让我怀孕？”

一个字也没听进去的Clint则说，“嗨Coulson，你的屁股湿了没？”然后继续大笑。

Coulson明显受够了，他转过身来，冷静地，缓慢地，绷着他一贯面无表情的脸开口，“是的，Clint。我的屁股早湿透了。我正在发情期所以你必须给我一场狂野的性爱否则我肯定撑不过去。哦，耶，我需要你，Clint。”

Clint止住笑抬头瞪着他，脸上混合着 _艹究竟发生了什么，Coulson什么时候变的比我还混蛋_ 和 _好吧，这还挺辣的_ 。Bruce只是转转眼珠亲昵地揉了揉Clint的一头乱毛。

“早告诉你会被嘲笑的，”Tony指出。

“成为这么多……成人故事的主角你难道真的一点也不觉得心烦吗，Coulson探员？”Steve问道。

Coulson耸耸肩。“这些小说看起来基本无害。当然，就像我说的，我们会监控着一切保证它们维持无害的状态。而且我想这也算是一种奇特的受欢迎的方式。”

Natasha直盯着他看，好像发现了什么。“你对自己有一个热门配对还挺得意的，对不对？”她微笑起来。

Coulson只脸红了一丁点。“就像我说的，这也算是受欢迎，”他说，为她的问题不悦地绷起嘴角，但是那位最擅长解读人心的特工仍然从他的眼睛里读出了泄露出的一点骄傲。

他在准备离开的时候又补充了一句，“记住，别对媒体说一个字。别发表关于你自己或者你的队友的任何文章或者评论。而且我必须再强调一遍：别提起Fury。”

复仇者们在他离开之后仍旧保持了半晌沉默，直到Clint开口，“所以，现实世界里有没有结*？”（ABO中的设定）

所有人齐齐发出一声呻吟。是时候终于该关上他们的电脑了。

 

  
原prompt Bonuses：

-Thor不确定该如何对待那些锤基同人，但他确实找机会订正了不少对Loki的误解。（尤其是有关变身的和解剖学的以及怀孕的部分）

-所有人都对最热门的配对表示疑惑，以及为什么反而是复仇者中真正的那一对的同人少得可怜。

-Clint永远没法控制自己在面对那些abo设定和自备润滑功能的屁眼儿时保持淡定。

-Steve对所有人都默认他是个处男有些愤慨。其他的复仇者表示他们其实也都一直这么觉得。

-Coulson其实对探鹰配对的热门私下里觉得挺高兴。

-Bruce在发现Hulk porn之后喝了个大醉。

-Loki是个名副其实的同人大手，就是他写的热门配对总是能让CP的双方都抓狂。


End file.
